my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Our Hero Academia
'Our Hero Academia '(我がのヒーローアカデミア Waga no Hīrō Akademia) is a collaborative storyline across the Wiki, primarily focusing upon the students in Class 2-A. Synopsis When Izuku Midoriya was worrying about getting into U.A., these students had already been there for a year. Watch the students of Class 2-A take part in the second stage of learning to become a Hero as they train with each other, take on internships, and fight against Villains. Characters Main Characters * Zenji Kaisei * Griselle Hideaki * Tali Shimamura * Jack Daniels * Miranda Amastacia * Kinzoku Kusari * Jirou Tezuka * Izanagi Kiyoshi * Akira Wareashi * Joho Gijutsu * Ryuji Adachi * Midori Crane * Aiko Kowareta * Dante Shimamura * Isabella Flynn * Jikan Yameru * Mickey Tutone * Rei English * Saori Yamamoto * Leonid Petrov Supporting Characters Class 2-A Former Students * Katsuro Kairi * Ava Rizal Teachers * Isan Jooryoku * Atem Moto * Li Jie * Eki Yoiowari * Heather Lyton * Nicholas Walker * Rai Hikaru Class 2-B Students * Eikyo Jooryoku * Horatia Janpu * Rana Ryuuka * Shizuka Naku * Shun Asakura * Athena Lambros * Luna Mori * Titus Dabi * Akihiko Hagiwara * Ahmya Yanai * Jaco Kizuna * Igata Tegayura * Ase Tegayura * Guido Minami * Jaco Kizuna * Kabuto Iyashi * Mimi Kusaragi * Nura Takigawa * Keiko Hotaru * Joji Amano * Ureshii Jigen Former Students * Maheki Tokisaku * Drahomír Mușat * Amaya Ikeda * Mitsuru Hattori Teachers * Kazuya Tachibana * Mimir Gashadokuro * Hana Kojima Jumper Hero Agency * Yuso Kaisei * Mirai Kaisei * Kiba Inu * Aleta Rana * Kagetora Nanase The Champions * Sora Dabi * Shageki Kagayaku * Prometheus Servius Shiketsu High's Class 2-A Students * Ai Ryutai * Kanjiro Yume * Akasuke Deba * Alejandro Ramirez * Anastasia Vasiliev * Elizabeth McCoy * Franz Heydrich II * Gattai Karada * Haruko Kaniede * Jim Beam * Kaede Alder * Malek Satō * Rei Hokan * Rose Russo * Torimazeru Karada * Ugoku Furu * Wilma Fujimaki Teachers * Tachibana Hitoshi Ketsubutsu Academy's Class 2-1 * Jikken Kenkyu Isamu High School * Chika Genzai Hero License Exam Proctors * Shurui Tokage * Satoru Kensei Robert McCollum High School Juniors * Joseph Mercer * Akira Hagane * Bailey Timber * Elizabeth Walker * John Walker Police * Leonardo Subarashi Civilians * Yameru Kaisei * Akiko Wareashi * Ayaka Daniels Antagonists Colubrid Lair * Adam Shimamura * Zelda Taji The Professor's Group * Kagaku Kenkyu * Tsukai Hebi * Seishuu Tanaka * Damien Wolf Oculus * Kotei Tamashi * Murasaki Tamashi * Leo * Hive * Laser-Man * Loki * Synchronize * Scarlet * Incubus Centurion Death Squad * Lauri Q. Koski * Atilla Farkas * Guy Guinto Septem Society * Eidolones * Athena Red Scarves * Vladimir Orlock * Roger Hailey Other * Yakedo Kaisei Chapters Quirk Appraisal Arc * Chapter 01 - Who's Ready for the First Day of School? * Chapter 02 -Testing Our Progress * Chapter 03 - Results Battle Trial Arc * Chapter 04 - Brains and Brawn * Chapter 05 - A Surprising Turn of Events * Chapter 06 - Examples Are Better Than Precept * Chapter 07 - Curiosity Killed the Cats * Chapter 08 - Offense is The Best Defense * Chapter 09 - You Can't Make an Omelet Without Breaking a Few Eggs * Chapter 10 - A Night on the Town ** Chapter 10.5 - The Confrontation Sports Festival Arc * Chapter 11 - Announcement * Chapter 12 - A Merciless Man * Chapter 13 - To Reach the Top * Chapter 14 - Eye of The Beholder * Chapter 15 - Temporary Rivalry * Chapter 16 - Thermostatic Complications * Chapter 17 - Flow of The Tracks * Chapter 18 - Zeal Without Knowledge is a Runaway Horse * Chapter 19 - Opening Ceremony * Chapter 20 - Calvary Battle * Chapter 21 - An Explosive First Match * Chapter 22 - A Test of Mettle * Chapter 23 - Show Time * Chapter 24 - Light and Might * Chapter 25 - Catch and Play * Chapter 26 - Something to Prove * Chapter 27 - When One Door Opens, Another Closes * Chapter 28 - Of Illusions and Men * Chapter 29 - Strength of Steel * Chapter 30 - Light of Mind * Chapter 31 - Dodging Time * Chapter 32 - Breaking Through the Trick * Chapter 33 - Invisible Spectrum * Chapter 34 - Stalemate * Chapter 35 - Closing Ceremony * Chapter 36 - The Beach Episode The Professor Arc * Chapter 37 - Your Average Class Meeting * Chapter 38 - Field Training * Chapter 39 - First Day on the Job * Chapter 40 - Dinner with the Kaiseis * Chapter 41 - Smoke 'em Out * Chapter 42 - Up the Food Chain * Chapter 43 - A Raid Gone Wrong Side Stories * OHA Side Story: Titans in the Industry * OHA Side Story: Blossoming Light * OHA Side Story: The Mechanic * OHA Side Story: Shocking Lesson * OHA Side Story: Energized! * OHA Side Story: Legs of Steel Category:Storylines